


One Of Those Nights

by Tententendo



Series: Shiratorizawa all grown up [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Breaking Up & Making Up, Emotional Hurt, Established Relationship, Inspired by Music, M/M, Makeup Sex, Porn with Feelings, Smangst, Workaholism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22248169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tententendo/pseuds/Tententendo
Summary: Ushijima isn't doing so well. Three weeks have passed since Tendou left and it's only now dawning on him just how much putting his career first has ruined what he always selfishly put second. He seeks Semi out in hopes of getting in touch with Tendou but Semi and Taichi are out. When the door finally opens, it's the last person he expected and best person he could have hoped for. Tendou himself.Or Ushi is having an especially bad night after their breakup and is on the verge of losing it and goes for a walk and ends up on Semi and Taichi's doorstep.
Relationships: Kawanishi Taichi/Semi Eita (mentioned), Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Shiratorizawa all grown up [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591819
Comments: 11
Kudos: 255





	One Of Those Nights

**Author's Note:**

> So this is sort of a song fic? It just kinda came to me from the lyrics of "One of those nights - Key ft Crush" (go check it out it's such a good song <3 you bet I listened to it on repeat while writing this for hours). The lyrics are so angsty and sad and I'm moving jobs soon and leaving some amazing people behind so I needed an outlet T.T
> 
> This is unbeta'd and please bear in mind that I'm dyslexic so I will have missed some errors, sorry!

Wakatoshi struggling to sleep. Not through lack of comfort, neither from not being tired. Another vigorous practice left him sufficiently worn out. Physically anyway. His mind was another matter. It buzzed with thoughts, regrets, things that he couldn't change and had to learn to live with. Logically, thoughts don't carry wight but his mind and heart felt heavy. He rolled over for the nth time, unsatisfied with the prospect of another restless night. The 23rd one to be exact.  
  
His mind refused to let him sleep, ghosting over recollections of what happened just over three weeks ago. Him and his fiance and partner of nine years had split up. It seemed to have come out of nowhere at the time. He'd entered their house after a practice that had gone over schedule as it did most nights to find Satori sat at the dining table, nursing a glass of whiskey. He immediately noticed how Satori's jackets and shoes where absent at the door but he hadn't thought of it at the time. Satori had merely waited for him to tell him he was leaving. They'd argued. Or Satori had shouted, trying to elicit a reaction. Wakatoshi had said one line, one simple truth, and that was the end of it. The simple truth that work, his position on the national team, had and would always would come first. Something he had made clear ever since they where teenagers. The look on Satori's face still disturbed him as his gelid expression turned into something else entirely. A look he hadn't been able to fathom at the time as Satori calmly bade him goodbye and left. It took him a minute or two after the door slammed shut to realize that what he'd seen was hurt. Pure unadulterated hurt twisted and a bone deep exhaustion. That expression haunted him. The truth of his statement remained but it no longer resonated with him as it once had. Not even close. Truth of the matter was that no matter how much he told himself Volleyball was his life, A life without his childhood friend and partner felt cold and empty.

He hadn't done anything wrong and he would stand by that. Ever since they had entered an exclusive relationship, he had made it very clear to Satori that volleyball and ultimately his career had and would always be his first and foremost in his life. The love and fondness he had felt for his long term partner should not be underestimated but it seemed that Satori hadn't been able to stand by his promise that that didn't matter and he would always be by his side.

Or that was what he had been telling himself every night since they broke up. If he lost his position he would surely be devastated but he could move on. This didn't feel like something he could move on from.

Usually he would suppress his thoughts with the simple fact that Satori had become unreasonable but the more he thought it, the more his insides twisted with guilt.

Abandoning attempting to sleep, he got out of bed and wondered into the kitchen, looking through the cupboards to find something to help numb his thoughts and finding an open bottle of whiskey. The bottle Tendou had left behind. He poured himself a glass and sat at the table, emptying the glass and immediately pouring another.

Satoris voice rang in his head. Words loud and piercing. Angry, hurtful words. Accusing him of thoughtless, selfishness and a number of other things he was no longer capable of disagreeing with. He wanted to. It occurred to him after Satori left that twenty-three days ago was their anniversary. And just like last year and every year since, he couldn't remember, it had slipped his mind while he practiced late with the team inessentially and came straight home. After leaving his partner sat at a table in a fancy restaurant for at least an hour waiting for him. Alone on a day that should be celebrated in company. The difference being that Satori had been here this time waiting for him instead of calling friends and making his own night.

Wakatoshi sipped a little to quickly. Once he let his mind wonder he had no control. Satoris words rang loud in his head.

_"Is it really that hard to leave work on time for one night? Or am I the one being selfish to even expect that?"_

_"I know volleyball is your number one priority but I cant take this, I feel like I'm just waiting for things to go back to the way they where I forgot that things were never different. Nothing has changed."_

_“Have I ever been anything more than just a fan that just so happens to live with you to you?”_

_"I cant live like this any more."_

The last one had been particularly hard to stomach. Proof that his selfishness had pushed someone he thought he cared deeply for over the edge. Thinking back over the years, Satori had always been so supportive. if Wakatoshi couldn't make a date night or forgot to do something Satori asked him to, he used to laugh it off with a simple "it's fine, you're working hard for us." Then as time dragged on the enthusiasm faded. The response to him being unmindful fading to poorly concealed looks of disappointment to no reaction at all, so normal that Satori just accepted him letting him down. Like it was a perfectly normal and acceptable thing to live with.

He grimaced as the too large a swig of whiskey burnt his throat. He couldn't remember the last time Satori had smiled at him. A genuine smile. Longer than he wanted to think about. It dawned on him that he couldn't remember the last time he and Satori had really spent time together. While Wakatoshi had most of the weekend to himself, Satori worked long, exhausting shifts, sometimes seven days a week around deadlines. And he'd still manage to push some time around, work extra hard to free up some time and yet Wakatoshi would simply forget in his enthusiasm to maintain is current standing on the national team. While Satori spent the short amount of time he had free waiting to inevitably be disappointed with the small hope that Wakatoshi might, just _once_ , not let him down.

Wakatoshi gripped his glass a little tighter.

It took him less than a second to give up on counting the amount of times this had happened. When Wakatoshi returned home, Satori would have gotten take-out and leave it on the table for him. His usual happy little messages of encouragement dismissing any guilt Wakatoshi might have, _should have,_ felt for standing him up. Over time the thoughtful notes changed to flat messages of 'maybe next time' until Satori stopped writing them.

Wakatoshi rinsed the glass and left it on the draining wrack. The burn was satisfying but the alcohol was making his thoughts all the more vivid, not numb it. He looked around the kitchen. The room felt so empty, The entire apartment did for that matter. Absent of the warm presence that filled it with so much more life. The king sized bed he was so used to sharing felt like an endless sea of cold sheets without a familiar warmth beside him. He despised it.

Feeling worse than he had before, he went back to bed. He was all too aware of the lack of another body laying next to him. Even the sheets taunted him, an old set they had owned since moving in, Satoris favorite because it remained incredibly soft even after so many years of use.

Feeling overwhelmed, he got out of bed minutes after getting in it again and pulled the first items of clothing his hands touched from the dresser. His fingers brushing against something hard. Pulling out the offending object in confusion, he immediately regretted it. The framed image was one of many he had hidden from view, unable to look at himself and his former other half during happier times. Something small and metallic dropped to the floor, a ring. He left it there, to emotionally loaded to look at or touch it and deposited the frame back in its confinement. He hated being here. Everything made him think of Satori and the pressure in his chest was becoming physically painful. He pocketed his keys and slipped some shoes on, no idea where he was going at 11pm but he couldn't bear to be in this space a moment longer or he feared he might go crazy.

The evening was warm, a light drizzle of fine rain speckled his jumper occasionally as he walked aimlessly in the late night. He walked past inebriated groups, friends, people working late went about their evening. He bumped into someones shoulder, a flash of red catching his attention and he turned on the person he had bumped into, chest momentarily swimming with relief before it drained away. His heart sank like a stone and he apologized, the red haired stranger eyeing him wearily and walking on.

He stayed there, silently watching the figure disappear. For a moment, just a moment, he felt a glimmer of hope. Saw a flash of what he had taken for granted for so long within his grasp. He couldn't pretend to be strong any more.

He didn't know when his hands started trembling but he shoved them deep in his pockets, doubling back on himself brisking in the opposite direction. He vaguely remembered where Semi and Taichi lived from one New Years gathering he had actually been present for but that had been many years ago. Had Satori mentioned if they had moved? He wasn't sure. He prayed they hadn't.

It took an hour but he eventually found himself standing in front of a familiar home. The easily recognizable potted shrubbery kept neat around the door a warm relief while the absence of a car made his throat constrict. He didn't know where he would go if no one was in. He couldn't return to the painfully quiet house that had once felt like home.

At some point the rain had picked up, slowly soaking through the light jacket he had thrown on, the warm summer nights air making him uncomfortable. He stood before the seemingly vacant house fearing for the worst. The absence of a for sale sign and the letterbox marked with names he was all to familiar with where a small relief but hardly enough to stop the rapid thrumming of his heart. He closed the distance between himself and the door, struggling to make his hands leave his pockets and simply knock on it. What if no one is home? What if Semi and Taichi where on holiday? He swallowed. What if Satori had already found someone else and moved on? With more force than was necessary he knocked, he rapped his knuckles harshly against the wood. His pulse raced as he waited. Seconds past. Maybe a minute or two. Nothing. No flicker of lights coming on. No signs of life. He knocked again, calling the names of the homes owners. He knew better than to risk rudely awakening anyone around but every inch of him _ached_ at the thought of leaving without at least hearing about Satori. Just having one of his former teammates tear into him for what he had done would make him feel some form of relief. He stepped back, both hands tugging at his hair and teeth grinding together, a wretched sob leaving him as hopelessness set in. The small, rational side of his mind told him he could simply come back tomorrow at a more civil hour but that voice was suffocated by the downward spiral his mind had sunk itself in. The damn holding everything in had been weakened by a few sips of alcohol but turns out the damn wasn't very well build to begin with.

There was a clatter. Keychains clanging against wood, the scrape and click of a lock and Wakatoshis breath caught in his chest. The person who peaked through the crack in the door was not the one of the two he had expected.

Dark reddish eyes rimmed with deep shadows blinked owlishly in recognition, widened in surprised. The same colored hair appeared to be set ablaze by the warm light from behind him. Wakatoshi felt like a human looking up at their savior in one of those renaissance paintings. Ugly depictions of men as plain and ordinary as they come looking up at something ethereal they could only pray to touch. The shocked look on Satoris face closed off, gaze finding something distant to focus on while something crossed over his eyes that made Wakatoshi suck in a sharp breath. An emotion he detested but was all to aware of his responsibility for.

"S-Satori." He had a thousand words. There weren't enough words in the dictionary for him to begin to express just how much he hated himself nor to say how sorry he was. Any words his limited vocabulary could have been useful died on his throat as guilt threatened to choke him. Suddenly, cold eyes where on him. He didn't need Satori to say anything, he was now all to aware of how much pain he had put his partner, ex partner, through and that pain was clear as day as he shrunk under that cold gaze.

"You've been drinking," his voice is hollow, cold. Completely closed off. Wakatoshi could have asked but realized he could still taste the faint traces of alcohol. He cleared his throat.

"Just two whiskeys. Nothing much." His voice came low, a little broken. He averted Satoris gaze, studying his former partners frame. Had his clothes always hung off him that much? Had his freckles always been that noticeable? He wasn't sure but he knew the look wasn't healthy. Had he simply not noticed how much their failing relationship had strained on his partner over time or was this a result of their break up? He couldn't answer either of those questions but he was responsible for it regardless. He didn't realize he had remained silent for to long. "Satori I-"

"Why are you here?" The words cut deep like the lash of a whip against his already raw heart. Satoris voice was a little pitchy. So much hurt and pain cracking past his calm facade and Wakatoshi felt a new shade of worthless.

"I came to-" he cut himself off. He didn't know how to word it. Make things right? Beg for forgiveness? Coming here now felt pointless. He'd already done enough damage and he certainly was undeserving of a second chance but he couldn't go another day if he didn't try. "I came to apologize." It wasn't exactly right but it was a start. The cold laugh that followed made him chill.

"It's a bit late Wakatoshi." Satori screwed his eyes up in an attempt to hide his true emotions but the warble in his voice said enough. "I can't d-do this any more, it's over. You've s-said your part and I can't keep pretending I'm o-okay." Satori hugged his small frame like he was trying to comfort himself, the urge for Wakatoshi to close the distance and embrace him was almost overwhelming. Eyes glazed and downcast, Satori had never looked so vulnerable. Wakatoshi's heart shattered.

"Please. I promise. I promise I'll make things ri-"

"That's the thing! You promise and you promise but it's always 'the interview ran late' or 'I lost track of time practicing' and I _can't_ do it any more." The last of his mask crumbled away and he retreated. Once a single tear had broke free, the rest followed in an unbroken stream. "J-just leave. _Please._ L-let me.. " The door swung closed but Wakatoshis foot was in the door before he registered moving it. He crossed the threshold, possessed by something he couldn't describe. Satori was tense against his chest, hands weakly pushing at him after he'd pulled them together, begging him to leave. His grip only tightened and he finally found his voice.

"I don't expect you to forgive me but I can't live without you. I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am for everything I've done, and I'm sorry it took me so long to see it." Once he'd started, the words came easier as he cradled his most precious one against him. "I'm sorry I forgot out anniversary. I'm sorry for all the times I let you down. I'm-" he kept going. Whispering everything that he realized he had done wrong in the past few weeks. And there was so much of it. Satori trembled in his arms, his frame small and fragile and it made him press on further, needing Satori to hear the words that came far, far to late. He spoke more than he had in one go in his entire life, until his voice felt horse from use and even then he continued. At some point they had lowered themselves to the floor. Wakatoshi resting his back against the wall with Satori curled up tightly in his lap, head tucked under his chin. He let himself be rocked, didn't try to interrupt or shove him away. Eventually Wakatoshi started running out of words, one hand lost in red hair that felt greasy and unkept.

"I'm sorry for every single day that I let you feel any less than paramount in my life," he finished, finally falling into silence. He felt lighter, better than he had in weeks, months even, but there was still every chance Satori could make him leave. He didn't know how he would live with himself if he didn't get the opportunity to make things right but he would respect Satori's wishes regardless of if they shattered him. Satori stayed quiet, sniffling occasionally and clinging tightly to Wakatoshis damp shirt. He dare not hope.

"Nine years. I can't... I'm one stood up date away from breaking T-toshi. I.." Wakatoshi shushed him gently, stroking what he hoped to be comforting circles on the small of his back.

"I can't promise that I'll never let you down again because there are some things I can't control. But I do promise that I will never let you feel any less essential in my life that the air we breath." Satori shuddered. A small sound followed. It was lighter, musical almost. Music to Wakatoshis ears anyway. Something he had almost forgotten the sound of. Satori shifted, pulling away so they where eye to eye. Red rimmed eyes met his own and his stomach flipped. A tiny smile of amusement set on curled lips that took his breath away.

"That was poetic," he said quietly, voice scratchy but there was wormth there with jest. The tone was light. Mildly probing. A joke. Wakatoshi frowned, embarrassment warming his cheeks. He meant what he said but the words may have seemed rehearsed.

"I mean I promise I will-" a slender finger silenced him.

"N-no, it's okay. I know," he rasped, eyelids dropping a few millimeters. "It's okay." Dry lips replaced the finger against his own and he gasped, the contact sending a wave of goosebumps across his skin. It was sudden, unexpected, but wholly welcome. He moved his lips slowly yet greedily. He requested entrance to Satoris mouth with a swipe of his tongue against lips which was granted immediately and thanked him by deepening it. Tongue wondering slowly, relishing in how Satori shifted until he was straddling him without breaking the kiss. His soul soul sang with how Satoris leaned into him in a manner that screamed _need_. Hands roamed the slender body on his lap like it where the first time. Desperation and lust clouded his mind but he didn't want to fuck Satori on someone elses floor like drunk teenagers at a house party. Shifting, he managed to coax Satoris legs around his hips and struggled to his feet. He had a chance to make things right and he was going to start right now.

"We should move, Someone might come," he panted, breath stolen from the intensity of the kiss alone, both of them so emotionally loaded they needed to erase that tension. Satori nodded, lips dropping to wakatoshis neck and grazing against heated skin expertly.

“Eita and Nishi are out,” Satori breathed against his neck, the warmth of his breath sending shots of desire through him. Wakatoshi stumbled as he carried them both up the stairs and the small snort in his ear made him warm. He located the guest bedroom, unmindful to how the room was cramped with Satoris things boxed and bagged in tidy piles. Guilt clogged his chest at the sight of multiple empty snack wrappers. Satori was never one for eating properly when he was stressed and the evidence of the habit was hard to swallow. He could think of that later. He dropped Satori on the bed playfully, crawling over him and stripping him of his tshirt so he could worship his body the way it deserved.

He lay himself on top of Satori, eager hands tugging at his damp jumper impatiently. Satori peeled it off and threw it somewhere unknown. Their lips met again, the urgency of it chasing any other thoughts from his mind, forgotten at the delicious skin to skin contact. It had been far to long. Long before Satori had left.

His lips and hands trailed downwards, mouth grazing against Satoris neck, shoulders, collarbones, down his porcelain, perfect chest. Delight pressed him on when he stumbled upon a ticklish spot long forgotten, the twitch and giggle below him thrilling yet endearing. He found another just below his navel and smiled against flushed skin as slender digits tugged at his hair.

"Toshi, you're teasing." He hummed in response, hooking his fingers under the waistband of Satoris sweats and boxers. Satori raised his hips to aid their removal and pride swelled in Wakatoshis chest as his fully erect cock was set free. He ignored it for the moment, shifting up a little to nibble his hip, extracting a whimper from the red head. His hands glided against the softer flesh of inner thighs, pleased to find goosebumps. The pleading whine of Wakatoshis name on Satoris lips was a refound addiction. Not wanting to disappoint, he took the seeping tip of Satoris cock in his mouth and swirled his tongue around it, Index finger finding his entrance and slowly circling it, how he knew Satori liked. The effect was imminent. Satoris hips jerked forward, the tip of his dick hitting the back of Wakatoshis throat but he pinned Satori down, nails digging into his hip to keep him in place.

"T-toshi," said man groaned, the desire in his voice making Wakatoshi groan. He wanted to take his time but the fists gripping his hair where a good indication Satori was getting close already, just as sensitive as he had always been.

"Do you have any lube here?" Wakatoshi asked, releasing Satoris cock with a wet pop. A hand retracted from his hair, he watched as Satori fumbled to open the bedside drawer and found a small bottle. Wakatoshi took it, kneeling between Satoris legs and watching him while he shed the rest of his own clothes. The cool air hitting his taunt skin made him hiss, his erection bordering painful. He made a slow show of pouring some of the lube into his palm, gasping as he spread it over his cock and coated his fingers in it. Satori watched with lust fogged eyes, a hunger in his eyes that made Wakatoshi _weak,_ more than ready to _please_ his partner. He slid one finger in slowly, mouthing Satoris balls while inching in slowly. Adding a second as soon as he felt the taunt muscles loosen, he curled his fingers, delighting in the sounds that tumbled from Satoris lips. He made slow, loving work of loosening him, maintaining eye contact and watching Satori twitch and writh under his ministrations. Once satisfied with the ease at which his fingers slid in and out, he re-positioned himself over the other, resting his forehead against the red heads so he could watch his face twist with pleasure as he slowly pushed himself past the tight ring of muscle. He shuddered, sighed as overwhelming heat gripped him, setting him ablaze. God, he'd missed this. Missed how Satori's brows screwed up when he was as deep as he could go, how he bit at his trembling bottom lip. He stilled to catch his breath and peppered soft, slow kisses all over Satoris face.

"Are you okay?" He asked, voice low and gruff. Satori nodded, fingernails digging crescents into Wakatoshis shoulder blades deliciously.

" _Fuck me Toshi_." Wakatoshi crushed their lips together as he leisurely pulled out and slammed back in, both of them moaning at the friction. Wakatoshi fucked him slowly, swallowing every little sound the other had to offer, withdrawing slowly and slamming back in with powerful snaps of his hips, finding the perfect angle to graze the head of his cock against Satoris prostate. He pulled back to watch Satori unravel, nibbled at his earlobe and the particularly sensitive spot just below it. Hips moved against his own, matching his movements and it wasn't long before the tell tale tightening around his cock brought him almost to breaking point. The distance, the tension, all of it shifted them closer in no time at all as he watched Satori quickly come apart, bordering on the luscious release they both _needed_.

"T-toshi I- oh god I-"

"Me to," Wakatoshi groaned as he gave up on drawing this out, the last of his self restraint disintegrating. He held out long enough to watch Satori tumble over the edge first, body twitching and writhing as he came with a force, mouth forming an 'o' shape and hooded, glassy eyes hanging on Wakatoshi like he had just hung the moon. Wakatoshi's name tumbled from pink lips between broken moans of blissful euphoria as Wakatoshi fucked him roughly through it until his own release hit him. His hands saught out Satoris so he could hold them while he rode out his orgasm. The intensity of it left him feeling boneless, to blissed out to do anything but collapse against the man below him panting heavily. He can't remember ever experiencing an orgasm like this, one that left him saited beyond measure. He propped himself on his elbows so he could take in every detail of Satoris wiped expression. He languidly kissed along his jawline, shifting onto his side so he could encircle Satori with his arms and they lay there, basking in the aftermath of their high. Satori giggle and swatted at his back, still trying to catch his own breath. The action made Wakatoshis heart swim, full to bursting point with scalding affection. How could he have ever put work before this? Put _anything_ as a higher priority than pleasing the man who's mere existence made the world a much more vibrant place to live in any way he could? The small, happy sound of his chuckle, the soft smile on his lips was worth more than.. he couldn't find anything of comparable value. If Satori would let him, he would spend the rest of his life making up for every moment he let Satori feel anything less than beloved. They lay there curled into each other in a lathergic embrace, the scent of sex thick in the air and their heavy breaths the only thing breaking the silence until:

“I'm sorry. For everything. I promise I will do better by you," he spoke against heated skin. Satori sighed, shifting until they could face each other, noses inches apart. He saw the worry that flashed in Satoris eyes while he searched his face, Wakatoshi had a lot to do before he would earn the trust he had once held bac and he wholeheartedly wanted to put every effort into re-earning it. He hoped his honest intentions showed.

"Okay. We'll start again," Satori said slowly, a small but content smile creeping on his lips that sent Wakatoshis heart aflutter. They go up reluctantly and showered together, Wakatoshi spending time lovingly cleaning and caressing the other and got comfortable in the guest bed once clean, uncaring for clothing. At some point they fell asleep with their bodies entangled, Satori's head pillowing Wakatoshis chest.

When morning came, Wakatoshi opened his eyes groggily. In his sleep addled mind he feared last night had been a dream until he registered the warmth of another body pressed to his. Satoris sleeping face was calm, his lips curled the tiniest bit even in slumber and a slight line of saliva trailed from the corner of his mouth to his chin. Wakatoshi could have wept, relief buzzing in his chest like a physical thing. He watched, smiling at the little twitches of his nose at a touch of his index finger and how his long lashes fluttered occasionally.

"You're staring Toshi." Voice heavy with sleep, Satori didn't open his eyes, instead cuddling closer. Wakatoshi hummed, a happy sound. It probably was uncomfortable to have someone watch you sleep but he couldn't stop himself. He couldn't put words to the utter gratitude he felt for getting a chance to make things right and after weeks of being apart, getting the chance to see Satori up close, his porcelain skin and the tiny freckles across his nose and cheeks in the soft morning sunlight that spilled across his face, the silky texture of his vibrant hair. It was a sight to behold. He was endearing, timeless, just-

"beautiful." Satoris eyes snapped open, staring at Wakatoshi as a delicate petal pink blossomed on his cheeks. He chuckled sweetly, the sound light and musical with embarrassment and it soothed Wakatoshi in a way he couldn't describe. The happiness died slowly, Satoris expression turning to poorly concealed concern. His smile faltered.

"Don't you have work soon? We could go out for dinner if you don't end up..." He trailed off. The guilt that had been repressed crashed into Wakatoshi like an illness. The look of pre-emptive disappointment making him feel worthless once again, yet it was less than he deserved. He kissed Satoris forehead as if attempting to kiss away his concerns. If he never saw that expression again it would still be to soon.

"It's not important right now. I'll call in sick. I want to be here with you." The soft, sentimental, almost teary smile of gratitude he was rewarded with was worth more to him that his entire career and he would never let himself forgot it.

**Author's Note:**

> I welled up a lil writing the last few lines of this ngl. The relief of Ushi, for the first. damn. time. putting work second and eeegh.... feelsssss.
> 
> If you want to come scream UshiTen or shiratorizawa in general at me plz do on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Tendododo1) or [Instagram](https://instagram.com/Tendododo)! Also all the awesome stuff we (hopefully) ill see from the manga!!! I've been putting it off to read it after this series but friends keep taunting me saying I'm going to scream at the next few episodes and I couldn't wait another week and started binge reading T.T god, the new characters and later matches oml!!! I'm hyped as hell for this series!!!
> 
> anyways, it's just past midnight and It's my last day tomorrow so night!!


End file.
